Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-25818071-20141211043150
I believe I know why 1 dude called her a pedophile. since I watch lots of Law & Order I can explain. 1. Technically calling her a pedophile isn't shaming because it is a name made up by the government. and the government doesn't need to shame people, they just label people for their crimes. although a pedophile is sometimes thought of to be more dangerous than a rapist because they can target or influence the minds of kids. some kids don't know what is right or wrong (like the cheerleaders case) their in the stage of being pressured and following along with the group. they do have individuality but the captain controls when you use it. Happens all the time. plus I took some law classes about 5 years ago. Also according to many people -> Girls like Zoe take pictures like that because they feel validated and they want people to view them differently than before. Also The word is used to label her because the Child Porn she made with the others is used on the internet/app community and their pictures are collected, viewed & traded among others, mostly people 17 & up. 2. Child Porn -> most do not know this but what she did was called that. Zoe may have asked Grace to shut it down but if the police are involved they can find a hacker or someone to trace the whereabouts of the images even if it is shut down. they are on someone's drive or phone somewhere. it also depends on if Grace gets in trouble with Zoe. Also if anyone has any child porn (this includes sending a nude pic to yourself even if the other person is underaged (different from sexting) they can be charged with the felony. & Anyone remember the pic she sent to zig? unless he deleted it he could face something but the show wont target him. Also the police & google have software that can easily target the pics too. all they need is the phones that took them. don't even get me started on the doing it on school property deal. I could see either in the end of 14A or in 14B in April with the chat app going down cus that's child porn right there. that pic Zoe took of herself contains at least 4 years in jail. I know this law stuff cus I had a quiz on it, got a 100:) Canada law states that anyone who has sold or sent their pics goes as "shows a person who is or is depicted as being under the age of eighteen years and is engaged in or is depicted as engaged in explicit sexual activity". Her accessing it on her phone on the app (if caught) is 14 days in jail already but sending it and posting it on the app and the whole other girl things is longer. But the state of having & distributing over 20,000 is an epidemic. I have never heard of people getting caught with those things. and they could make the sentence longer if needed. 3. The punishment for making the porn -> a sentence of 90 days in jail to 10 years max. that's just for taking it yourself. the sentence can double for making 20 grand of it. for distributing it alone is 10 years! she would get 5 years for having it on her phone alone. but considering the things I looked at.. posing/selling over 20,000 can get you more than I listed above. if you add up the Making, Accessing & Selling that ='s 20 years which is the Canada max. but if they find out you made that much, you can get a lot more years added. a teen in Canada once had 25,000 nude pics from girls in his school an got 30 years. the guy cried bloody murder while getting arrested. 4. I'm not saying Zoe is bad, she looks nice and can really know how to work out but everyone needs to consider the full extent of things. now I don't want to see her get arrested. the least case is she just gets kicked out. or they could do a trail in 14B in April after she is kicked out. based on the sequence of events so far.. Hunter blackmail's them with the blocked number he created, then he sends the D.N info out online but idk if he mentioned Zoe in it. he could have her full pic, if he has it he can just simply tell Imogen & the principal that she sent it to him. an based on Hero Vs. Villain we could see something happen. or the writers saved it for the last 2. an for the love of god why do the seniors need a whole block for just 1 month? I wanted them gone before 14B. The evidence points to Hunter, listen to the voice recording. its a guys voiced made to sound funny, yet it was recorded with static on the line. the most she can do is use the rape thing to get help. and possibly stay in a halfway house. Again I am not saying she is bad nor am I shaming her in any way. these are just the legal things I thought about:) I smiled cus I still remember high school work.